


【风无】（番外二）识字

by yunyincloud



Series: 罗小黑战记同人系列（风息x无限） [4]
Category: The Legend of LuoXiaohei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyincloud/pseuds/yunyincloud





	【风无】（番外二）识字

小黑自打放了一只黑咻在风息和无限这儿，找人方便得很，起初一有空就跑去见他们。  
次数多了，别的暂且不论，风息发现了一个不大不小的问题，那就是小黑识字不多，甚至到了日常用字辨认都有点困难的地步。  
为这件事，风息找无限求证过，无限回道：“比起以前一个字不认识，现在好很多了。”  
“那你没有教他识字么。”  
“不好勉强。”  
无限没有多说，风息虽没追问，但心里有了主意。等到小黑再次找来时，风息直奔主题，拿出准备好的识字用画册。小黑一时没反应过来，懵懵地学完最简单的一册，看到风息又拿出一本，且在手边放了一摞，才意识到不对：“这是要干什么！我不学，我现在认识的字够用了！”  
风息不为所动，表情平和，语气却不容拒绝：“多学有益。”  
小黑猛一拍桌子站起来，明显闹了脾气：“不要！我是妖精，学这么多人类的东西干什么！”  
风息面色没有波动，只抬了眼看他：“文字是文化的载体，文明的传承，能传达很多信息。有些东西不该受到族群差异的拘束，小黑，你也不小了，要懂事。”  
明明是平常的语气，风息说出口却带上了些威严，小黑极少见到如此严格的风息，一下子犯了怵，下意识去寻求师父的帮助。结果无限只是坐在旁边，闭目说道：“风息说得对。”  
“师父……”  
风息打断他的哀叫：“好了，快过来。我也是妖精，我不也学习了很多人类文化么。更何况，我之前对人类的态度，比你更偏激。”  
话说到这个份上，小黑哽住，心里既因为被迫学习而憋着气，又因为让风息提到往事而不好意思，索性变回原形，趴在桌面。  
风息直接拎过他的后颈，放在自己面前，倒也方便自己给他讲解。

约莫是赶着见他们所以累到，加上因为大量词汇的记忆而用脑过度，晚间小黑早早就犯困，毛绒绒的黑色脑袋一点一点，险些撞上桌子。  
风息看着好笑，加之心疼他奔波劳累还要过来，便劝道：“行了，差不多了，困了就睡吧。”  
小黑迷迷糊糊仍不忘怄气：“不……不要，你说要学完……”  
风息想了想，变出原身，把他叼着放在自己腹部。风息原身为豹，皮毛厚实温暖，因属性的缘故，身上总带有森林的清新气息。小黑再怎么不乐意，也放弃了抵抗，嘟嘟囔囔地挪动一会儿后，调整到最舒适的姿势渐渐睡熟。  
过了一阵子，无限走到他们身边，小声说道：“小黑睡着了？”  
“嗯，睡得挺沉，看样子是放松下来了，”风息看了眼小黑，再看向无限，“所以你不愿意勉强小黑识字的原因是这个？”  
无限俯下身，目光柔和地注视自己的弟子：“是。有些话我不便说，你和他同族，你出面再好不过了。这回有劳你。”  
“何必这么客气。算是我对小黑的一点补偿吧，而且，终归是有益无害的。”  
“你也不必……”无限没有说下去，只是伸出手，“让他躺了这么久，现在换我来吧。”无限轻车熟路地把小黑抱到怀里，也打算休息。  
和以往的几次一样，如果床靠墙，那么无限就抱着小黑睡到里侧，防止小黑睡觉不规矩滚到床下。他等了一会儿，没察觉到身边有动静，转过头：“怎么了？”  
变成人形的风息站在床边好像在想什么，被他问到就笑笑：“没什么。”说罢自觉睡到外侧，拉过被子盖好。

小黑做梦也没想到，第二天醒来，临行前风息甚至给自己布置了功课。一条条列得清楚明白，并且表示下次来记得交作业。无限在一旁，看着风息把厚厚一沓作业纸交到生无可恋的小黑手里，脑中有个猜想突然冒出。  
这个猜想在小黑通过黑咻第一次传达，任务在身，下次再来找你们的消息时，风息并不惊讶的表情中得到了证实。  
“小黑似乎在避开我们，你早就猜到会这样？”  
黑咻好像也怕被风息抓住认字，传递完消息就蹦跶着跑远，与他们保持一个灵力感应得到的安全距离。  
问话时，无限刚洗完澡，换了件宽松外袍，擦干过的头发还有点湿气，失去发带束缚后自然地垂落下来。风息与无限都是长发，风息的发尾总是容易翘起，一副倔强且不愿被驯服的样子，对比之下，无限的头发就柔顺得多，触感像上好的缎子。风息在床第间，有时会绕起无限头发，想起两个矛盾的词，百炼钢与绕指柔。  
他想，真的挺契合无限。  
表面上强大到无坚不摧，看似到了冷面无情的地步，实际上内心对于自己亲近的人却总是温柔不变。  
“风息？”  
风息因心猿意马一时走神，听到无限喊他，反应过来，坦荡承认：“一举多得而已。”  
“……”  
他如此大方，无限反而不知道该说些什么，只能摇摇头，结果冷不防被抱住，露出的那半截线条优美的锁骨上传来并不陌生的温热触感。  
无限的气息瞬间被打乱，他想推拒埋在自己颈间的那个大妖，又怕下手过狠，犹豫的间隙，力气从软了的身体中一点点流逝。  
“你……你别……”  
“也没其他人在，黑咻听不到的。”  
“不是这个问题……你……我才洗了澡……”  
“待会儿我帮你清理。”

风息俯下身，这个简单的动作让他进得更深了些。敏锐的听觉让他没有漏掉无限发出的小小闷哼声。无限身上没有可以蔽体的衣物，只有乌发拢在一边，挡了小半边的背部。风息拨开他汗湿的头发，不轻不重地咬在无限白净的后颈。无限似乎是察觉到了他的意图，身躯轻微一震，撑着酸软的手肘想向前逃离，风息的手臂却牢牢揽住他的腰，让他们的身体贴得更紧。  
无限紧紧咬住下唇，避免自己发出太不得体的声音，攥着床单的指尖因为用力而泛白。风息在尽数射到无限体内后才松口，离开时在无限的后颈留下了一圈浅色的牙印。  
风息没有就此结束的打算，维持着插入的姿势，拉过无限的腿，让无限与自己面对面。无限柔韧的身体其实完全可以承受，只是不可避免的摩擦未免太过刺激。  
无限也不明白自己为什么会变成这样。平时和其他人或者妖的接触不是没有，唯独风息——尤其在情事中——风息的触碰总能轻易撩起熊熊烈火，灼烧他的理智。风息回回总爱射在他体内，让无限自己都觉得身体从内到外全是风息的痕迹。此刻他的小腿虚脱似的发颤，风息偏不放过他，从他纤细的脚踝开始一路向上，经过小腿、大腿，到线条匀称的小腹，再到汗湿的胸口。无限难耐地别过脸，试图将半边脸埋进枕头，风息就依他颀长的侧颈，扣住他下巴，逼得他不得不转过头与他唇舌相交。  
风息舔过他快被咬破的下唇，与他的舌尖触碰纠缠。等风息终于放过他时，无限喘了一会儿勉强才抬起手，抵在他的胸膛想要推拒，可怎么都使不上力。风息不出声，看着他的手顺着自己的胳膊缓缓滑下，松松抓住了自己的小臂。  
那修长的手指执剑四百余年，折在他手下的人或者妖精不计其数，此刻却像最柔软的藤蔓一样攀附在自己手臂上，这个认知让他还埋在无限体内的性器又硬了起来。无限也感受到了他的变化，皱起眉，面色有点难堪：“你……怎么又……”  
无限应该是瞪了他一眼，可惜眼角泛红，浑身虚软的他，已然失去威慑力，风息看来，只觉得越发勾人。  
再这样下去，他又会失去对身体的控制，一向自律的他实在不想再度像坠入无边深渊般沉迷下去。于是从不示弱的最强执行者第一次告了饶，他闭上眼，轻声说：“我不行了……”  
风息听得清清楚楚。无限的请求不但没有让他的情欲平息，甚至激得他快要控制不住自己。  
那个仿佛总站在云端，冷漠俯瞰众生的人，霁月光风又高不可攀，现在却被他拖入情欲的泥沼，染遍滚滚红尘声色，他又如何能放过他。  
风息眸色渐深，咬咬牙迫使自己暂且先冷静。  
再度开始前，他贴在无限的耳边，用亲密私语的温柔语气说道：“你可以的，交给我就行了。”

END

小剧场：  
虽然不情愿，但本质是个勤奋好学生的小黑正在哼哧哼哧肝作业。  
作为执行者的工作肯定不能落，风息给的作业也必须得做。  
觉得自己太难了的小黑只能痛呼：“肝作业真是烦死了！”


End file.
